One Day Study of the Wild Mustang
by seaweedfma
Summary: Maes takes a not so serious look at the habits of the Wild Mustang. Roy Mustang x Maes Hughes. Rated T for safety for a couple of bad words. No spoilers. Set at the military academy. Please click on the story to read an important note.


Author's note:  
This is a story I wrote and published on my LiveJournal at the end of January 2007. It was pointed out to me shortly after I published it that this story was apparently very much like another story that had been written almost a year earlier.  
Even though I had never read the other story until after I had already written mine, I still took that fic down from Live Journal.  
I am posting it here because I really do like the story, and I hope that everyone here will enjoy reading it. So please, if you are aware of the other story (and I have no idea whether it has been posted here on or not), please do not flame me, because I already know that it exists, and this fic was accidental, unknown, and totally unintentional that it is similar.

But please, enjoy.

**

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Title: A One Day Study of the Wild Mustang  
Author: Seaweed Otter  
Theme: Analysis ; Collection  
Pairing: Roy Mustang/Maes Hughes  
Rating: PG-13 for innuendo and a couple of bad words.  
Disclaimer: Set when Roy and Maes are roommates at the Military Academy. I don't own anything here.  
Summary: Maes goes big game hunting, and is surprised by what he finds.

***

Monday- 0817 hours- It is time for the wild Mustang to awaken from his slumber. The alarm rings loudly throughout the land, but he doesn't stir. Snoring loudly, he finally manages somehow to hit the snooze button. Silence fills the air once again.

Monday- 0826 hours- The alarm rings for the second time, and for the second time the beast groggily hits the snooze button and rolls back to his side, trailing a string of drool over the pillow.

Monday- 0835 hours- The wild Mustang, for the third time, presses the snooze button on his alarm, but knowing that class starts in less than 30 minutes, he forces himself to awaken. Like the big cats, the roar of his yawn fills the air, alerting the other game to his presence.

Monday- 0842 hours- After relieving himself of the pressures of the bowel, and engaging in a brief cleaning and shaving ritual, he returns from his throne. This author wants to point out that he is unsure as to why the wild Mustang continues with his shaving ritual, seeing as he is young, and his mane has not come in yet. Author will continue to-

"What are you writing down now, you goof?" Roy sleepily walked out of the bathroom and past Maes, who was sitting at the kitchen table and frantically writing down notes in the beat up brown notebook that he frequently carried around. Maes made a small noise, like a chirp, and quickly shut the book as Roy approached.

"One of these days, I am going to find where you hide that book, and read everything you have to say." He leaned down, with a soft, still mostly sleepy smile on his face and gave Maes a quick kiss on the top of his forehead. "And maybe, I won't burn you and the book to a crisp, if I like what I see.." Roy headed into his bedroom and closed the door.

Monday- 0844 hours- Close call! The wild Mustang is smarter than he previously appeared, having almost caught the author in his observations. I will have to be more careful to give him room in the mornings, as he seems to be more observant than his sleepy countenance belays.

Monday- 0855 hours- With only 5 minutes until class starts, and the classroom clear across campus, the procrastinating wild Mustang shoves his boots on his feet and finishes buttoning his uniform jacket while on the way to the door.

"Bye, hon. See ya later."

"Okay, see ya, Roy!"

Monday-0856 hours- ...And the Wild Mustang has eluded my grasp yet again. I will take up the hunt and continue to report as soon as I make visual contact again.

Monday- 1625 hours- The Wild Mustang has finished his classes for the day, and returns to his abode- tired and apparently grumpy. The author believes that he had a quiz in Military History, and it is likely that he had not studied the night before...

Maes stopped for a moment, giggling. He knew damn well why Roy had not gotten any studying done the night before. They had certainly been studying human anatomy, but that was, unfortunately, not any class that they attended. He figured though, in the off chance that someone else found and read the book, he should leave those sort of details out.

Monday- 1626 hours- After depositing his previous kill- in this case his Military History books- on the table, he quickly stalked to the kitchen, his deep onxy eyes set on a different type of prey. The items in the refrigerator stood no chance with the speed of the wild Mustang. The ham, bread, cheese, and mayonnaise were made quick work of.

As Roy sat, putting his ham sandwich together, he looked back over his shoulder, watching Maes furiously writing again. He seemed to be in his own world, for once not studying Roy intensely, like he had been doing all day. It had been starting to annoy Roy a bit. He couldn't figure out why his roommate was staring at him, or what he had been writing all day.

Roy very slowly and softy placed his plate on a dishtowel to prevent it from clinking against the counter top, and silently hoped that he wouldn't hit one of the many creaky spots in the floor while stalking over towards Maes. Carefully and quietly, but quickly- before Maes could notice, he snuck over behind the chair that Maes was sitting in- out of his peripheral view he hoped, so Maes wouldn't catch his movement.

It was only 3 or 4 steps to the table, but it might as well have been a million miles. Each step made Roy cringe, waiting for the inevitable creak of the floorboards. He took one quiet step, then another, and a third. He was only half a step away. He held his breath, not letting anything give him away...

In one quick movement, honed from years of studying both alchemy and Xingian martial arts, he reached over Maes' shoulder and grabbed at the book. He saw Maes reacting, but it was too slow, and in a flash, Roy had the book in his hand. Maes bolted up from his chair and turned around at the same time, knocking the chair to the floor with a bang before Roy even had a chance to look at what he grabbed.

"Roy, dammit! Please don't!" Roy took a couple of steps back from his fast approaching roommate.

"So what is so important that I can't read it? I mean you have been eying me all day like you want to dissect me or something!" Roy fought to keep the now flailing Maes at arm's length while he tried to figure out what his lover had written. A sudden look of horror came on his face. "You.. you.. aren't seeing someone else.. are.. you?"

That was just enough distraction that Maes needed to use his superior weight and arm reach to lunge forward, push at Roy to catch him off guard, and grab the book back from him. He placated his bewildered lover with a long kiss on the lips after tucking his prize safely under his arm.

"No, you goof. I am not seeing anyone else. How the hell could I? You never let me go out at night, and you tire me out so much that even if I wanted to, I couldn't move after a night of being with you!" Maes had a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, good. I don't think I could take that." Maes smiled at the admission and grabbed his chair from the floor, righted it, and sat back down, the closed book now shifted his hand. He sighed and put the book on the table and opened it to the page that he had been writing in.

"Alright, if you want to know, I was observing you. I find it utterly fascinating how it takes you 30 minutes to wake up, and that you shave- even without a beard, and that little face that you make when you are trying to get dressed in a hurry. It is so cute! I just wanted to write it down, so I could always remember these moments."

Roy shook his head and laughed. "Well, you aren't going to get rid of me, so there is nothing you are going to need to remember for the future." He walked back over to the back of the chair and put his chin on the top of Maes' head, reading the book from behind. His eyes slowly scanned the page, taking in the various observations that had been noted.

"I.. snore... and drool?" Maes nodded and closed the book. "You know, if I didn't love you so fucking much, I would swear that you are stalking me!" Roy leaned down, kissing Maes on his forehead. "We still have a few minutes before the dining hall opens for dinner. Why don't you come back to my bedroom and I can show you how a Mustang really likes to be ridden?"

Maes gulped, his throat quickly tightening up. "I.. ummm... will be there in just a second. You go on and get ready." His hand was shaking a little as he flipped to a new page and started to write.

Monday- 1638 hours- The author was caught unawares by the wild Mustang, and was held captive before managing to escape for one last update. I fear for my life now. This may be my last entry, at least for tonight. I have a secret reconnaissance mission that I can not even mention here. It is dangerous work, but it is a job that I must take.

Maes closed the book, not even bothering to wait to start taking off his clothes while rushing for the bedroom door.


End file.
